Tempt me, Temptation
by Phoenixfyretail
Summary: AU! Masrur finds that the hardest thing for all beings to resist is that of temptation. And the thirst. But Marina knows. Vampire!Masrur x OC (Marina, well developed.)
1. Masrur

AN: I'm still not entirely sure as to where this originated from. It very well may be the sexiest thing I have ever written, and I'm not sure how I feel about it yet. In case if you haven't figured it out yet, this is very AU and I bent a few things, but it is still very much so in character. Except for the obvious. Please review and let me know what you think!

(Contains sexy situations, but no actual sex, and obvious mentions of blood and open wounds. You have been warned.)

Enjoy!

* * *

He stood in the window of his room, the moonlight streaming in through the glassless space. On nights like these, he found it particularly difficult to resist his rising bloodlust, a thick and heavy feeling that rose deep in his chest and made his throat burn with need. Temptation was something that all of humanity had the most difficult of times resisting, and not being entirely human made it just that much worse.

Masrur hadn't fed for over two months, and even though he was adept at resisting the temptation to feed and suck potential prey dry, he resisted. No one but the fanalis themselves knew the dreaded secret behind their seemingly inhuman strength, and that was because he was indeed inhuman. All the fanalis, except the rarest of the rare, were Vampires. Masrur was only one of the many other bloodthirsty vampires out there. However, he had met and was good friends with two non-vampire fanalis; Morgiana and Marina.

Sinbad had no idea about his deathly secret, he just assumed that Masrur was a fanalis, a member of the warrior clan with incredible strength. And, like most fanalis, he almost never smiled, as that would give him away. But the main reason they were never suspected to vampires was because of how rarely they had to feed. The eldest of vampires needed only to feed once a year, but the youngers needed to feed much more frequently while they grew and trained themselves to resist temptation.

They had also the signs of a normal mortal, a heartbeat and blood, and they needed to breathe. He also made himself consume human food, but never more often than necessary, as it was tasteless and seemed to almost make the thirst burn even more. But they were very much immortal, and very few had ever been killed, so some of the elders were nearly a thousand years in age. Since childhood, Masrur had forced himself to resist the raging hunger and burning thirst, as feeding was a difficult thing to control. His throat had been dry as paper sometimes, and yet, he would resist. But being in Sindria, where everyone was happy, cheerful, and just generally in warm spirits had made it hard to find prey to feed from.

He couldn't bring himself to feed from criminals, as their blood was foul tasting and the scent was revolting. So he settled for what he could find, going as far as to drink the blood of large animals sometimes, but it never quenched his thirst for very long. And feeding was dangerous, sending bolts of adrenaline through his frame when he did indulge, as he knew the second he was caught he was a dead man.

But oh have mercy, did he need to feed. The thick sensation laid heavily in his chest, and he was growing weaker and weaker, crumbling away the last of his reserves of self-control. He turned to face Marina, and he felt the sleek, pearly fangs elongate in his still closed mouth. She was asleep, her red hair spread behind her, relaxed and soft on her bed. He could feel his heartbeat rise with nerves and _Need._

Masrur felt like a stranger in his own body, almost as if he were possessed, as he watched himself go to Marina, staring down at her prone form. His hands came out to delicately touch her face, fingertips trailing down to her throat, stopping at the source of her lifeblood. The artery throbbed with a steady beat under his fingers, and her skin was warm, and he could feel the _Bloodlust_ rising into his throat, making the steady burn rise into a roaring flame.

With a force of will he didn't know that he still had, he pulled his fingertips away, pushing himself to the opposite wall. He was panting heavily, clutching at his chest as he tried to breathe. Tried to gain some control. The moonlight was eerie, casting his paling skin and eyes in a silvery glow. He could feel the Bloodlust and the _Need_ overtaking him, and his eyes starting to morph colors, darkening to a bloody, glowing red.

Marina started awake, sitting up and staring wide eyed at Masrur, who was almost on his knees and breathing so hard it hurt. His darkened eyes met hers, and he realized belatedly that his mouth was open and fangs extended, revealing his true identity. He closed his eyes and turned away, unable to face her for the shame of showing of his inability to control the overwhelming desire to feed.

And then she was in front of him, her delicate hands touching his face, palms cupping his cheeks. He turned his head to look at her, eyes wide in disbelief. Why wasn't she running? Didn't she know the danger she was in? Oh god, no. He fell to his knees, one arm wrapped around his torso and the other supporting his weight.

"Masrur…" Why didn't he say anything? She was a fanalis, she knew from the day that she had met him that he was a vampire.

He didn't move, just tried to breathe and control it, though the walls forming a barrier around the Hunger were crumbling, and on the verge of collapse. He heard the rustling of cloth, then she was in front of him, shoulders and neck bared.

"No… I can't… I won't… hurt you…" he managed to gasp out, the normal baritone deep with agony, turning his head and furrowing his brows. The walls were teetering, the last towering turret crumbling fast. He could see the pulsing lifeblood in her throat, smell the very source of the ease to his hunger.

She didn't protest, like he had half-expected her to, and instead he felt her gentle hands cupping the back of head, fingers tangling in his short red hair. She drew him to her, capturing his lips in a kiss that made his blood boil with need, and he finally gave in, allowing his inhuman instincts free reign. Marina hummed into the kiss when he opened his mouth to her, tongue coming out to sweep along her lips before dipping into her warm cavern. She tasted warm and sensual, a deep longing coming from the arms wrapped around his muscled shoulders and the fingers tangled in his hair.

He switched sides, allowing his mouth to open more and her to gain a breath, before he kissed her more passionately than he ever had kissed anyone before, the wet sounds of their mouths sending sparks of lust to pool in his belly. His tongue coursed throughout her mouth, and he couldn't get enough of her, trying to stay with her for as long as possible. But she switched sides again, and his fang nicked her lip. Without thinking, Masrur licked away the crimson bead and he was lost, a deep groan resonating through his chest.

The moonlight was growing brighter as he pulled away, and she cleared another drop of blood away with her tongue, sending him into the abyss. He kissed her again, even though some part of him was trying to resist the temptation to make her his, even though he knew it was futile.

He inhaled her scent as he pulled away from her mouth and moved to her throat, his nose brushing her hair as his lips trailed to her pulse point. Masrur's mouth watered and his fangs extended to their full length as he nuzzled her throat, his hands coming up to sweep her hair out of the way. Marina tilted her head to the side, baring her throat in submission, and he closed his eyes.

"Forgive me." He bit down on her throat, hard, and his fangs slipped into her skin. Her hands just came up to cradle him to her, and he realized that he had locked his arm around her waist, the other holding her hair out of the way. The wound began to bleed, and he greedily suckled on the precious lifeblood streaming into his mouth, the dark flavor of her blood making him groan as it quenched the burning thirst.

Her fingers tightened in his hair as he attached his mouth a bit harder to the wound, but he dismissed it. When a vampire fed, he would lose all rational thought, and focus only on easing the parched sensation of their throat, to quench the hunger that they had fought for so long. His fingers tightened in the back of her dress, and he focused on the heavy sound of her heart, pumping more of her life source into his mouth with every beat.

But when she started to breathe slightly heavily, it just fueled his desire to taste more of the delicacy she carried within her, the crimson source of his life. Marina's eyes were closed, head thrown to the side as she fought the sensation of being fed on and arousal at the same time, and she was rapidly losing the battle. He shifted slightly, still suckling on the pulsing wound, his hands coming up to cup her breasts causing her to moan and arch her back.

Her hands trailed down to his chest, and clenched tightly in the front of the white fabric he wore as semi-shirt, and he found himself fondling the soft mounds settled in his palms. Slowly, his fingers dragged her dress down enough to expose her breasts some more, before squeezing the mounds a bit and then just slipping down to her waist to hold her close. His mouth never once ceased it's sucking on the wounds on her throat, though it was beginning to slow down.

Masrur slowed his feeding, starting to regain rational thought again, and slowly drew away from the wound, watching the crimson flow from the open wounds on her neck.

She knelt there on the floor before him, chest heaving with each breath, eyes clenched shut. He wiped his mouth slowly, and felt his eyes morph back into their normal soft red, his skin restoring to its normal deep tan from being in the sunlight so much. He nuzzled forward again, licking the open wounds gently, cleaning up the blood coursing down her chest and throat. His saliva had the ability to ease the bleeding, though she was a fanalis, so there was no need.

Her eyes came up to meet his, and he saw nothing of the disgust he was expecting to see, just love, concern and lust. Her lips were parted, her breath still slightly heavy, and he could see that her heart rate was elevated. The wound on her throat was already beginning to heal, but she was pale from blood loss. He leaned forward, and her smaller frame came up to press against his muscled chest, accepting the offered kiss hungrily.

He still had the dark taste of her blood on his tongue, and combining the dark flavor with the warmth of her mouth was another form of ecstasy. He responded to kiss, growling deep and low in his throat as her hands trailed down his front, stopping to grab onto his hips. His hand was supporting her head, the other trailing down to grab the backs of her thighs. Upon doing so, he stood, and brought her with him, carrying her close to his chest as he broke the kiss.

Marina sighed as he did so, but her eyes were still concerned as she looked up at him, fingers trailing along the defined ridges of his left collarbone. Something foreign to him until recently, the warm fluttering feeling of love, sprinted through his heart and stayed there.

"You sure you're alright?" Her voice was quiet, back to its normal husky tone.

"I should be asking you." He said in way of answer, looking down at her as he lowered Marina down to the bed. She laid down willingly, scooting back and patting the space beside her in invitation.

"I'm quite fine. Just tired now." He laid down next to her, pulling her close and closing his eyes.

"I love you." He whispered, just barely within the range of hearing. He could feel her smile into his shoulder.

"I love you as well." He felt his lips twitch in a faint smile, and he watched her drop into a deep sleep, recovering from so much blood loss. She was his, as he was now hers, as she had offered herself to him. He knew that forever would be that much less horrific with her there, and he felt the weight of loneliness fall from his shoulders, felt the shackles of fear break and fall to the floor.

Masrur was free, and Marina was with ghim.


	2. Marina

So, this happened after I thought that I should write Marina as a vampire. It sounded like fun, and I had a good time with it. It is very sexy, contains graphic blood, sexy situations, and vampire-ness. Mild groping.

Enjoy!

* * *

The dark sensation that she knew all too well began to rise once more, a deep sensation low in her throat. It burned and writhed with agony, and she closed her eyes, trying to control it. The blood lust and desire, there was nothing to ease it other than feeding, but she knew she mustn't. But dear god, the utter temptation of watching _Him_ every day, he didn't know just how much he tortured her.

It was dark outside, but that never bothered her, as being a vampire gave her the ability to see in any time. Being a creature of the night was painful, and it never served much purpose other than building an immense amount of self-control and self-inflicted torture, both mental and physical. Masrur wasn't there with her that moment, and she opened her mouth, her fangs elongated and she breathed heavily, resisting the urge to feed.

Marina was dying, rapidly. She needed to feed, but she hated to, as she knew that she was stealing the precious life source from someone innocent. And thugs and thieves were out of the question, as they smelled revolting and their blood was foul, dark and black within her mouth. It stained her throat and did nothing to quench her thirst. But she needed the blood, the crimson source to sustain her cursed half-life. And she needed someone to give it to her, offer it to her.

The forest she was in grew rapidly darker, but she knew she couldn't stay out her too much longer. Masrur would come looking for her sooner or later, and she knew that he would find her. Marina closed her mouth, willing her fangs to recede before chewing on the silver piercing in her lower lip. She knew that seeing him right now would throw her over the edge, and the walls surrounding the hunger were crumbling fast. He held the key to unlocking the door within, and he could release the monster she kept carefully hidden.

Just thinking about him made her hunger rise, and she forced it down, only to feel the bloodlust and desire begin to take over. She didn't have much longer before she lost her own mind and capability to think. She fell to her hands and knees, panting, her fangs once again elongated and brushing her lower lip. She ran her tongue over the pearlescent fangs, and cursed her clan's dreaded bloodline for the thousandth time.

Marina was a fanalis, one of the cursed warrior tribe, and one of the many deemed a vampire. She could, however, seemingly be like a normal human, just one with uncanny strength and abilities. She had a heartbeat and blood, breathed and could eat human food, but it only lasted a certain time before the hunger would kill her if she didn't feed. She could feel her skin paling and her eyes beginning to morph colors, and her walls crumbling to the ground as the hunger won.

She refused to move, eyes closed and mouth open as she fought with her self-control for all she was worth. The moon was rising that night, and the silvery glow cast a creepy shadow to the large trees and greenery she was surrounded by. But a small sound made her heart stop cold and sink to the ground. Masrur's soft footsteps were in front of her, less than ten feet away. He had seen her, and she was powerless to resist the hunger.

"Run." She growled out, turning her head away in shame. She could smell the blood circulating in his veins, hear the solid heartbeat within his great chest from here. He didn't move away, just came toward her, sitting down a few feet away.

"You're dying." His deep baritone was music to her ears, and he was a quiet speaker, not someone who hurt her ears, like Alibaba or Sinbad. She looked up, and he met her glowing, blood red eyes with ease. He had known this whole time, and hadn't given any indication of knowing so.

"I… won't hurt you. I…. I can't." She managed to speak. Why was he being so difficult? She had told him to run. She couldn't resist much longer, and the bestial hunger was rising fast. Masrur didn't move away, just reached out to touch her jaw, thumb caressing her cheek. She leaned into the touch, nose brushing the pulse points in his exposed wrist. He was going to be the death of her.

"It's okay. Feed from me." She breathed in his scent, and she could feel his red eyes on her. The temptation was almost too good for her to resist. If he wasn't sure, she wouldn't feed from him. It was the most intimate thing anyone could every do with another, and he was saying for her to do so.

"I…can't. Not if you…. You aren't certain…" She could barely speak the desire was so high. She heard him sigh, a deep rumble rising from his chest. Marina could barely meet his eyes, and reeled back in shock when they were concerned, worried about her.

"Please, feed from me." She rose up, fingers trailing up his arm to the back of his head, fingers in his soft red hair. He wrapped his arm around her waist, the other hand touching to her hip. She pressed her lips to his, demanding his mouth in a greedy kiss, tongue swirling in his warm cavern. He tasted warm, alive, and male. Masrur responded to the kiss with eagerness, his own tongue stroking along hers. She switched sides, and one of her elongated fangs nicked his lower lip. Her tongue lapped up the crimson bead, and she went tumbling deep into the abyss of bloodlust.

She nuzzled along his jawline and down his throat, inhaling the scent of him as she watched his steady pulse throb through the vital veins in his neck. He tilted his head to the side, presenting his open throat, and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." His head turned toward her at that, nose brushing her red hair. Her fangs brushed his skin and he froze, and she bit down hard, fangs slipping smoothly into his neck. Masrur's hands tightened on her hip and waist, a small sound of surprise leaving him, though he didn't jerk away from her. But then his blood flowed into her mouth, the dark, warm flavor caressing her tongue and finally starting to soothe the hunger. She suckled greedily on the open wound, eyes closing.

Marina's hand came up to tangle in the soft fabric of the shirt he was wearing, and her other hand stayed softly in his spiky red hair. His head was thrown back slightly, mouth barely open in a silent breath of surprise. His hands came up to tangle in her red hair, holding her close to him, and she suckled a little bit harder, reveling in the sweet sensation of the blood easing the fire in her throat.

A deep groan of pleasure rose from Masrur's throat, and he felt his body start to react to the erotic sensation of being fed on, and from the gentle weight of the woman in his lap. His nose buried into her soft red hair, and his hands found her breasts, cupping the soft mounds in his palms. She didn't move away, just trailed her hands down his chest and abs, and then they swooped back up, holding him to her by his back.

He was having a hard time regulating his breathing, the deep sensations of being fed on and the arousal beginning to blanket his mind, and his hands stroked over her belly and down to her hips, where they gripped on tightly. Slowly, Marina's suckling slowed and she pulled away, tongue cleaning up the small blood trickle down his chest. Her head turned aside in shame after she met his eyes.

But he noticed that she had resumed her normal tan skin tone and her eyes were their normal deep red like her hair. He pulled her to him in a hug. He had known that she needed to feed that night, and he had gone to deliberately give himself to her as someone to feed from.

"You don't need to apologize. Come to me when you need to feed Marina." She reeled back and met his eyes, her own bright orbs wide with realization as to what he was saying.

"You do know what you are saying?" He met her incredulous gaze calmly, nodded, and kissed her. She kissed him back, hesitantly, as she knew the taste of blood was still on her tongue. He didn't mind the slightest bit, and kissed her hungrily for another minute before pulling away.

Marina smiled softly at him, and curled into his chest. He scooped her up with one arm, and stood, heading back to the Sindria castle. The bite wound would heal within the night. Marina just stayed in his arms and hummed as she listened to his heart beat.

Masrur felt the ghost of a grin touch his lip. He loved her so, and he would keep it that way.


End file.
